User talk:Rcmero
Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Operation ED page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jr.2k8 (Talk) 21:21, 5 August 2009 Operation ED Thanks for editing the Operation Ed page to make a summary out of it. I've uploaded another chapter. Note: I'll tell you when the next chapter is up. But, the next chapter is up. Patience has been rewarded. Chapter 10 is up. Chapter 14 is up, Rcmero. After a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Hiatus, it's finally up. How? Hi Rcmero, do you know how to upload images? I HAVE NO IDEA!!! Help! Please --Captian melon head 17:22, 18 August 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head Right here: -- 17:27, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ed Abuse II and Operation ED spoiler page? If it's okay with you, may I make a spoiler page for Operation Ed and Ed Abuse 2? --TEd711 02:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You're asking me? It's your fanfiction. -- 12:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Go ahead. Vandals Rcmero, we have been having a vandal outbreak lately and I have been talking with one of the vandals, he says that he has been telling people over at the3eds to come over here and start vandalizing. Remember those rules I told you when I first made you an admin? Remember the one where I said that "if there is any vandal to come see me before you ban him" well screw that rule! You are weapons free brotha, if you see any sign of vandalism, no matter how serious, ban them with extreme prejudice! Or at least until we have this situation under control. You fellow admin And... maybe you could protect pages until this has blown over, hintity hint hint. --Manta-bee 21:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :P.S. A word to the wise: don't talk to the vandals. All they're looking for is attention and if you do talk to them then your are giving them the attention they want. Remember: Don't feed the trolls, just ignore them. Hey, Rcmero a Vandal has Struck i won't post his user name because its very Inappropriate but heres his vandal THIS WIKIA IS VERY GAY AND STOOPID LOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOL so Yeah i Just wanted to Remind ya Bye --FYI I'm a Spy 10:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) User:BestEEnEFan HUGE SUCCESS --FYI I'm a Spy 10:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) User:BestEEnEFan This was a Triumph. (Portal Reference) It's That Time of The Month again, This is possibly Happymisterhappy because on this persons edit on The Page Susanne (Which was erased by User User:Ajraddatz) said "She also has the ability to make people go cross-eyed, vomit, and gouge their eyes out because, OH JEEZ, SHE'S A MARY SUE!!!" so The IP Address 64.12.116.200 must be Happymisterhappy --BestEEnEFan 14:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah he did that with Edna too. What a shocker. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 20:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No, I think that was 24.155.135.210 who vandalized the Susanne page recently. --TEd711 00:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Just Ban 24.155.135.210 and 64.12.116.200 Because i Know That 64.12.116.200 Vandalized The Susanne Page --BestEEnEFan 07:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) It's Over The vandal sent me a PM yesterday apologizing for the vandalism he was causing. So we can now stop worrying about vandalism for now. Oh, and remember when I said "screw that rule! You are weapons free brotha, if you see any sign of vandalism, no matter how serious, ban them with extreme prejudice!"? We'll you can stop banning everyone now. The situation is over. Lucas Deletion Reply Lucas is My Character Expect That Someone Thought It was The One From Mother 3 and Changed It to Lucas from Mother 3 Ok --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 10:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan Well, that changes everything. -- 12:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article It's October. Time to chose a new featured article. Final Chapter up! Ed Abuse II has been finished. Final Chapter is on T3E. Will post final chapter on Fanfiction.net when the movie airs. --TEd711 Speaking, Please leave a message. Yes, I'm reading it right now. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 20:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) hello! Say am I a friend too? btw I had some ideas for halloween costumes for Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna and tell me if you agree with them or not and give me ideas Ed= Dirk the Daring from the videogame "DRAGON'S LAIR" Edd= Tron Eddy= Beetlejuice Edna= her Underfist uniform May Kanker= her Underfist uniform Kimono Siblings= the very anime characters they are based on. Jenny (yukimizuno's OC)= Sailor Mercury Rachel (Squeaken1's OC)= I forgot what it should be. Nazz=? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Technomaru (talk • ) 08:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC). No. If I were to novelize Boo Haw Haw (which I am), I'd do this. Ed = Lothar. Edd = Barbanic Plauge Eddy = Micheal Jackson Edna = Grim Reaper Everyone Else = The Same. —Preceding unsigned comment added by TEd711 (talk • ) 08:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC). Does this mean that Edna will be speaking in a Jamacian Accent mon? Well I'm sticking to my costume idea for my story then. -Preceding unsigned comment added by Technomaru (User talk:Technomaru • ) NO. No Jamacian accent. Absolutely not. Just a nod to your series(essess), Tech. --TEd711 22:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ...I like it. I'd do it myself, but I suck at drawing. @TEd711: in Boo Haw Haw Eddy was dressed as Elvis Presley, NOT Michael Jackson. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 08:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I know, Rcmero. But I've decided to change it from Zombie Elvis to Zombie Micheal Jackson. --TEd711 the Brilliant My New Fanfic Yo Rcmero, I wondering if you can read my new fanfic I created. It's called "Desolation Ed" and it's about Eddy's struggle for survival in a post-apocalyptic Peach Creek. If you can just read it over and give it a little review or something I'd really appreciate it. Here's the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5451162/1/Desolation_Ed Much obliged. What the hell is your problem you just ruined Total Drama Ed. I didn't expect everyone to like it I did my best so shut the heck up bitch nobody likes your opinion! And what the hell is YOUR problem? What did I ruin in the bloody fan fic? And this is a kid friendly wiki so don't you dare speak like that again! In case you didn't notice, I'm an admin here, so that means I have the power to block you indefinately. So watch your mouth mister! -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 09:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Sign your posts with ~~~~. I heard you liek pictures for Featured Articles? It's very big. Sorry... :( But it's a poster for Ed Abuse 3. I hope you like it. I've also posted it on the Ed Abuse III page. Thanks Hey, man thanks for the warm welcome to this wiki. I would like to see some of your work as I'm thinking about a new fan fiction. Rcmero... This month is March. March is when the PREVIOUS featured article ends. The previous article was the tips for fanfiction article by Yoshermon. This month's article was "Edventure of the Thousand-Year Door". Just a reminder. --TEd711 20:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) GerryBerri needs to go! apparently he hates me for some reason and defiled the Killer Sisters page and I think he's going to attack the site again. Can you please get rid of this guy? He also attacks me on Deviantart. Plus Gerryberri is a vandal and he keeps vandalizing this page. The Second Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi! I'm AKA Cartoon fan (Totaldramawiki fan) Im creating the Second Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life game! Happy about it :D. aka What is the Ed Edd n Eddy Fanon Database and why did you make it? What purpose does it serve? '--'[[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|n'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|Cireela''']] [Tweet Tweet Me] 16:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Reply Hi. Edzilla'sSonEdasaurus 13:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) About Port-Ed/Port-Ed 2 Are you still working on Port-Ed? I'd still be happy to betaread your chapters. All you gotta do is send me something to edit. Also, the Port-Ed page says you're working on a sequel. You want me to betaread that as well? Yoshermon 19:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) EEnE Z So, what else needs to be cleaned up on the article? SSJ7G 22:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) About Port-Ed, again. If I may ask again, are you going to finish Port-Ed? I can see you already have a synopsis for the sequel down (though it looks like an exact copy of Portal 2 with Ed, Edd, n' Eddy pasted in--I personally think that it should try to go in a different direction if you're willing), but the first story isn't finished yet. If there's one thing that truely breaks my heart when writing fanfics, it's when a story doesn't get finished, especially if it's a story I helped write. So please, I beg of you to write an ending for Port-Ed. Yoshermon 17:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Protect my page While I understand other admin have been trying to deal with this unregistered vandal, I was hoping you could lock my pages from unregistered users. I understand it means it won't be protected from EVERYONE, but it's a start. Also, make sure my account isn't too young to make edits to my own pages. These pages include Jack, The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show, this Alternate Dimension page, the fan film my friends and I are making, Totally Original Ed, Edd n Eddy Game Show Fanfic, and, if possible, my Profile. Thank you for your time. Edd Shwartz (talk) 21:26, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Edd Shwartz